Always Together
by Cassie Yukina
Summary: They have been together since they played MMORPG same with high school and college life. they can't live separately,they want to have deeper relationship.what will happen to their future! find out! *Please take note* -Some are Japanese w! ,and credit to the picture owner*-
1. Chapter 1

Their High school life has ended,and College Life is Starting,There was a girl named Asuna Yuuki who was married to Kirigaya kazuto,they plan to live together and study together in a university called "Gakuen College University",Gakuen was a famous school for gamers,Thousands of players goes to school and it's a gamer those two were different,even though they were part of gamers,they wouldn't ever she goes,he goes. and this that start of the story.

Chapter 1 : Gakuen College University

Asuna was waiting for Kazuto in the college gate near the sakura tree,it's Cherry Blossom have been fully grown,she was excited to go him because the school is popular and pure with gamers but when it comes studying they are serous.

Kazuto "Asuna!"*waves at her*Gomen! it take too long!

Asuna: ..it's fine,let's go!

The people from the university know both of them from the MMOPRG game called Alfheim Online and Sword Art Online,so the students approach them.

Student A : Whoa!Sugoi!..I know them from the game! i played Alfheim and SAO! uhmm..excuse me! are you Kirito and Asuna by chance?

Kazuto : uhm..hai?

Asuna: *nods*

Student B : Sugoi! Is true you cleared all the floors Kazuto-san?

Kazuto: y-yeah..with help of my friends back then!*smiles*

Student C : Asuna-san?whoa! it's flash goddess!*startled*

Asuna: Konnichiwa! asuna is fine by the way..

Student A : so you guys do have relationship right?

Kazuto : she is girlfriend *smiles*

Asuna: *blushes* Kazuto-kun is my boyfriend..

Student A : Sugoi! Amazing Couple! i am glad to see you guys! i have disturb you guys..gomenesai!,guys let's go!

Student B& C : See ya again! okay!

Kazuto : we are famous here..

Asuna : yeah..i was shocked let's go to our class! what class are you?

Kazuto : eittoo *checks paper* 1-B? and you?

Asuna: 1-B?sugoi! same! let's be seatmate's!

Kazuto: hmm..yup!

They headed to their class and the proctor has entered.

Proctor : Good Afternoon! and welcome to Gakuen College University! New Students Kindly introduce yourselves.

Asuna : Konnichiwa! I am Asuna Yuuki,Asuna is fine. Nice to meet you!

People started to talk : whoa..she's really pretty!,and Kazuto also introduced himself to the class.

Kazuto: I am Kirigaya Kazuto,I am 17,Nice to meet you.

girl were talking about him "He's good looking,i hope he doesn't have a girl friend.."

Proctor : Nice to meet you Asuna & Kirito,Please choose your seats.

Kazuto : I will be at 2nd row,1st seat!Sensei.

Asuna: 2nd seat on 2nd row,arigatou Sensei!

Proctor : Alright.I will be introducing myself. I am Shiran Daichiro, Call me Daichiro Sensei. Nice to meet you all! and i will be your Adviser.

All students : Please take care of us!

And that's how the first chapter ends,Asuna and Kazuto haven't been separated,they both love each.


	2. My Tutor & Confession

It was the end of their class,They have lot's of homework's to do in their class,Kazuto has a hard time studying on his subjects,so he ask asuna to be her personal tutor for all He stands up to talk to his teacher.

Kazuto "Sensei!can i ask for a personal tutor for every subject"

The girls were screaming.

Girls "Pick Me Pick Me Pick Me kazuto-san!"

Shiran "Kazuto?what reason do you need a tutor for?"Girls quiet down!"

Girl was silenced.

Kazuto "eitto..i stop at middle school..and i forgot every-thing..Gomen."

Shiran "Alright.i understand your situation.."please choose your tutor"

Kazuto "*points at Asuna*I'll choose asuna-chan?can you please teach me?

Shiran "Asuna please teach him,and take good care of him"

Asuna "Yes, Pleasure"

Shiran "Then let resume the class for English"

"Shiran started to tell the history of gods and goddess,Kazuto doesn't understand much so he approached Asuna?"

Shiran "as you all known! Zeus was gods of all gods & goddess,Aphrodite is goddess of love & beauty,Poseidon is the god of Seas"and now?Can you tell us the others gods & goddess that you have known?

Kazuto was looking away from Shiran,but he got his gazed.

Shiran "Kazuto! Tell us the others gods & goddess that we haven't discuss"

The class pays attention to him,and Asuna wrote an note in his table.

Asuna "*puts the note "Tell sensei! Hera is the goddess of Marriage,Women & Birth and he is the wife of Zeus" and she winks at him.

Kazuto "Uhm! Hera is the goddess of marriage,human & birth,and she was the wife of Zeus. He was sweating a lot,when he got called in class.

Shiran "li desuyo!,Please seat down"it seems like your tutor was reading the book of myths?i am correct,Asuna?

Asuna "Yes sensei"

Shiran "Take your seat and i will continue our discussion"

They both take their seats,and he thanked them,and the class was surprise about him.

Kazuto "Thank You!*pats her heads*"

Asuna "*Giggles* I will do my best to teach you"

Kazuto "I will do my best too"

First period ended,and this time it was P.E Class,they have to play baseball and the proctor has entered the gym.

Proctor "Konbanwa!,Get your partners and let's practice your pitching and batting skills"

Kazuto has called Asuna to be his Pitcher and he will batter,and the training has started.

Kazuto "Ready!when you are Asuna!"

Asuna "Here i go!"this will be Fast Ball" *Throws fast ball"

Kazuto "*hits the ball* it's fast! very nice!haha! okay next!

Kazuto got strike on the fast ball,next is a curve ball

Asuna "Hehe! i am just good that's all! Curve Ball!Try to bat okay!?*throws*

Kazuto "Hai.*hits the ball so hard*Whoa..i got a home run!perfect timing hehe!My turn to Pitch and it's your turn to bat.

Asuna"Hmmph! fine..ready!go!

Kazuto "fast curve ball!"

Asuna "*hits the ball*well! i got a home run!*smiles on him*Continue!

Kazuto "it was just like!Next Two seem fast ball!

Asuna "*hits*oh..another home run!

Kazuto "your a pro!"

Asuna"not really hehe!"

Proctor "Practice is done for today!By the way! I am Shizuka.

All "Thank you Shizuki-Sensei! see your another time!

Last period has ended,they went home.

Asuna "Let's go Kazuto"

Kazuto "Let's go home asuna"

They were holding hands and every-one was looking at them.

Every-one "are they boyfriend and girlfriend?,cute couple! let's go ask"

Every-one runs towards them and they asked.

Student A : uhmm..excuse me?Are you guys Dating?Oh I am Maichi from Class 2-A!

Kazuto "Yeah?is their any problems?

Asuna "yes we are?why?

Maichi "cause your were holding hands..so sweet!"

Student B : i am shohei..I have liked Asuna..s-s-s-since she went to this school...seeing her having a boyfriend is making me jealous..

Student C : I am Kurumi,from your class..Kazuto-san has a good personality and he is also good-looking...i-i admired him..but you got a girlfriend already..i am sorry!

Kurumi started to run,and Shouhei was having tears in his they both explained.

Asuna "Gomen!Shohei-kun...i-i didn't know..you liked me..but we can still be friends!*gives my hand to him*Let's get well along!

Shohei "l-let's get along!t-thank you!"

Kazuto grabbed Kurumi before running and he explained as well.

Kazuto "Kurumi-chan!Wait!..gomene..i didn't mean to hurt your feelings..they are lot's of boys in this school! although we can still be friends with Asuna & Shohei ,we can always eat together.

Kurumi Looked back at him and she stop.

Kurumi "*tears falling*y-yes..i would love that.

and They both parted from one another.


End file.
